


The Way You Look Tonight

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: After years of being together, Jongin and Baekhyun get married.





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes ANOTHER Baekhyun/Jongin fic. I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbYeKsvoO3I), and this fic is what came of it~ I hope you all enjoy~

The most nerve-wracking part of the wedding was over and Jongin could only look at Baekhyun and smile as he waited for the officiator to say the words he had been waiting to hear ever since the night Baekhyun proposed.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom.”

Jongin beamed at Baekhyun and the entire world melted away and all he could see were those deep brown eyes on the face of a man he could not possibly love any more than he already did. They had been waiting for this for so long. And here it was.

Jongin stepped forward and Baekhyun did the same and they leaned in, heart ramming in their chests while their loved ones looked on, with bated breath. Lips came together with hesitance that melted into passion and joy and Jongin wasn’t sure which one of them was crying, maybe it was both of them, but he knew he tasted the salt of tears and that Baekhyun’s lips were soft, softer than they had ever been and all he could think was that he just loved him so much and that this moment meant so much.

They parted and Jongin searched Baekhyun’s face for glimpses into his mind and he got what he wanted because he could see the way tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled and a small bursting giggle leapt out of him and Jongin followed suit, sniffling and laughing because they had done it. They had gotten married in front of the people that they loved so dearly and nothing in the world could stop them.

Fingers found their way between Jongin’s and together they descended the steps from the altar, gazing out at the faces of their parents, their friends, their families that were now one in the same. It was overwhelming and beautiful and Jongin thought that he would float away into the sky if it weren’t for Baekhyun’s hand keeping him grounded as they smiled and passed the guests.

The doors at the end of the aisle closed after they exited the sanctuary and the two of them paused to look at each other before going to the dressing room to change into something a bit lighter.

“How does it feel to be my husband?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes still red-rimmed and his nose a dusty pink.

“Like the beginning of the rest of my life,” Jongin said and pulled Baekhyun closer to him. This was all so surreal. It felt like just yesterday they had met through friends and now here they were four years later joining their lives together.

“So, cliché,” Baekhyun teased but he rose on his tiptoes to kiss Jongin again, gently and with as much love as he could pass with his lips. “But, I love you for it.”

“Mmm,” Jongin hummed and then broke the embrace, keeping their hands joined and led Baekhyun to the dressing room.

It was still a disaster zone when they walked in. Clothes were strewn about, makeup was still open on the vanity and several drinks were still sitting on the tables, half full and definitely flat. They gave each other shy glances as they took off their suit jackets and suddenly Jongin couldn’t hold back.

He walked over to Baekhyun and with trembling fingers loosened his tie. His breath hitched when Baekhyun looked up at him with an expression so full of adoration and Jongin knew he would never get used to the way Baekhyun looked at him. He bit his lip bashfully and lifted the tie over Baekhyun’s head.

“Keep looking at me like that and I may cry again,” Baekhyun warned and mirrored Jongin’s actions, his grin shaking as his fingers fumbled with the fabric.

“I can’t help it, this is the happiest day of my life,” Jongin said and then swallowed Baekhyun in his arms. “I just can’t believe that I get to love you like this.”

“Me either,” Baekhyun whispered. “I kept pinching myself the whole time we walked down the aisle. We’re married, Jongin.” He pushed back and smiled so large that his eyes formed the most perfect little crescents.

Jongin melted right then and the waterworks started all over again. He couldn’t stop them, nor did he want to because he had never felt this happy in his entire life. “We’re married,” he echoed Baekhyun and then giggled. “We’re married!” He shouted and then took Baekhyun’s hands as they spun in a circle.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door and they both froze, hand in hand and tieless as Baekhyun’s best man, Chanyeol, poked his head in, “I hope you two are decent, because Kyungsoo is insisting on getting photographs of you guys right now.”

Baekhyun and Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo, who was easily the closest friend that Jongin had and also the photographer for the wedding, entered, camera to his face and snapped a few impromptu pictures.

“Beautiful, so candid. These will look great in the album,” he said and then tottered about taking pictures from different angles. “Just do what you were doing before we came in,” he said.

That was easy enough. Jongin returned his attention to Baekhyun, completely forgetting that the two were in the room and stared deeply into his husband’s eyes. It only took a half moment for Baekhyun to close the distance between their faces and nuzzle him, hand clasped on the back of Jongin’s neck and the other resting on his shoulder.

“Perfect,” Kyungsoo whispered and circled them, snapping pictures until Jongin felt his face heating up.

“Okay, a moment of privacy while we change?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“I want to catch those tiny glances, and besides it’s not like I haven’t seen the two of you naked before.”

By the door, Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun laughed. He sighed at Jongin and said, “I don’t mind if you don’t mind.”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders, but truthfully, he wanted that bit of privacy because he knew that once he and Baekhyun left the room they would belong to the wedding guests and he wouldn’t be allowed a moment alone with Baekhyun until the end of the night.

Slowly they undressed, stealing glances at each other and even though they had seen each other in various stages of undress, for some reason, it felt incredibly intimate to see his husband -- he still could not get used to referring to him as such -- in his boxers. And Jongin could tell that Baekhyun was thinking the same thing because he had the same shy smile on his face.

Fully dressed, they emerged from the room and were met by an applause of their friends and family. Jongin spotted his mother and Baekhyun’s mother sitting next to each other, both with tear-streaked faces and fanning themselves while their fathers were just as wet-faced and smiling.

They both bowed and then proceeded to the tables where they had the reception set up and everyone followed suit, finding their seats and mingling as champagne and wine were poured into glasses.

After the somewhat embarrassing toasts were done, Baekhyun stood up, kissed Jongin on the crown of his head and then said, “If you all will turn your attention to the dance floor, Jongin and I will take our first dance.”

Jongin looked up at Baekhyun, surprised. Baekhyun had told him that he didn’t want to have a “First Dance” and yet, here he was, doing it for Jongin out of the goodness of his heart. “But,” Jongin started, but Baekhyun took his hand and guided him to the center of the room.

Sweet sounding music started and Jongin laced his fingers through Baekhyun’s and draped one arm around his shoulder. They swayed, slowly turning in a circle as the song progressed and smiled at each other.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Jongin said, grinning dazedly. There were cheers and coos from the guests but Jongin heard none of it, saw none of it, because all his attention was on the man he loved.

Baekhyun twirled Jongin and then brought him close. “Oh, but I did. I know how much you love dancing,” he said.

As the lyrics of the song reached Jongin he felt a tug at his heart. He felt so full of love that he thought he would explode into a shower of tiny confetti hearts. His cheeks ached from smiling so much, but he didn’t care. This moment was the single greatest moment he had experienced in his life so far and it held the promise of so many more.

“I love you,” Jongin sighed, and let his arms dangle over Baekhyun’s shoulders as he brushed his nose with his.

They were not dancing, not really, just shifting their weight from foot to foot and pressing their foreheads close. Baekhyun then rested his head against Jongin and the song came to a tinkling end but they remained embraced, too caught up in each other to even move.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun said, muffled against the soft fabric of Jongin’s dress shirt. And when he looked up at him Jongin’s breath left his body in a gasp. Four years he had to see that look transform from shy infatuation to unadulterated love and it stole the air from Jongin’s lungs every single time.

The next song started and the rest of the guests joined the floor and it was only when their respective parents approached that the two separated with wistful glances as they were ferried away for the duration of the night.

 

 

 

(Ring )

 

 

Weddings had a funny way of making all those that attended share the same emotion of over encompassing joy and bliss. Nothing in the world would compare to the feelings that both Baekhyun and Jongin had felt walking down the aisle together prepared to join their lives together until death did them part.

The celebration, the friends and family, the food, the music, all of it made the whole ceremony so lovely and wonderful. But, it was the moments behind closed doors that made Jongin’s heart thrum so loudly in his chest.

It was the same sheepish feelings he felt when they undressed in front of each other earlier, but this time the promise of coming together as one as husbands had Jongin’s face heated and his palms sweaty.

They stood back to back, slowly peeling off the fabric that hid their nude bodies from each other and Jongin swore that his heart would leap out of his chest. He stared at the pile of clothing at his feet and then took a deep breath as he turned around.

With his eyes still firmly squeezed shut, he exhaled and opened his eyes to find Baekhyun looking at him as though he was his universe. His lips quirked and they climbed atop the bed, sinking into the soft mattress and stopped when they were knee to knee, face to face.

Baekhyun moved first, his hand dancing over Jongin’s skin, up his thigh, across his torso and landing on his cheek and Jongin leaned into it, shuddering at his touch. He then reached out, mirroring Baekhyun and they paused there, staring deep into each other’s eyes, soft smiles on their lips and countless words of adoration and passion hidden just under the surface.

The first kiss was tender, hesitant, and hardly more than a gentle brushing of lips before they just sat there, so overwhelmed by their feelings, heads pressed together and giggling softly.

“Can you believe it?” Jongin asked.

“I can,” Baekhyun replied and then pulled Jongin closer until they were sitting with their legs tangled with each other and their chests nearly touching. “I can believe that we are husbands and that I get to wake up every day and call you all those mushy names that make you cringe. I can believe it all, Jongin.”

Jongin shook his head, chuckling and then pecked Baekhyun on the cheek, “I’m still in so much awe that this is all real, that we made it here, you know? That I can do this,” Jongin kissed Baekhyun deeply, lips parting and letting his tongue slide just past the softness of Baekhyun’s and into the heat of his mouth.

Kissing Baekhyun had always been one of Jongin’s favorite things, but kissing him as his husband just felt so different and yet so familiar. He hadn’t realized how much a simple ceremony would change the way the everyday things felt, but it had only been a few hours and he was still completely caught up in newlywed endorphins.

Fingers snaked their way through Jongin’s locks and he sighed against Baekhyun, breaking the kiss to let out a tiny helpless moan when he felt the first gentle strokes from Baekhyun. He wet his lips as a shudder traveled through his body and said, “Oh, so we’re finally doing this?”

“I tried to wait, but I just want to make love to you so badly and I needed you to stop overthinking everything,” Baekhyun replied, his voice thick with heady desire and need. “We’re married, baby, let’s do what married people do on their wedding night.”

Jongin laughed but he agreed. They were in the honeymoon suite at the hotel and the day had been long. But, none of that mattered now because Baekhyun was looking at him in that way that made Jongin’s stomach flutter.

Again, they kissed, this time with a bit more fervor than before. The intent was different this time. The way they gasped and nipped at each other’s lips was laced with unyielding passion and desire. Jongin could hardly breath with the way that Baekhyun was consuming him. He widened his legs and Baekhyun moved even closer, never breaking the seal of their lips and began stroking him slowly once more.

“You make me feel so good,” Jongin whispered, his breath hitching as Baekhyun’s thumb rolled over his sensitive tip.

“It’s my job,” Baekhyun murmured, pulling Jongin closer with his other hand.

Jongin reached down and took the heavy length in his hand, wanting to give Baekhyun the same pleasure. He wanted to treat him tonight, to make him feel especially good because they would only have one wedding night and he desperately needed it to be perfect.

Baekhyun sighed and moved his hips in tandem with Jongin’s languid movements. “No one’s touches could ever compare to yours.”

At that Jongin beamed and kissed Baekhyun again, this time letting him slip his tongue inside as he inhaled deeply, breathing in all of Baekhyun, feeling him, tasting him in the purest of ways. He needed him, he wanted him, he loved him.

With only the whisper of their labored breaths, Baekhyun laid Jongin onto his back and began placing feather-light kisses down the plains of his lithe body. He stopped at his navel, ghosting his soft lips over and watching the way Jongin jerked under the caress. He traveled lower, to his hips and delineated the curve with more brushes and grazes until Jongin was reaching down and tangling his fingers into silky-soft strands.

“Please,” Jongin whined. It was a request for more, for Baekhyun to make him hiccup with pleasure and surely enough, a hot mouth closed over his tip and Jongin shuddered.

Looking down and seeing the tousled mop of brown hair framing softly downturned eyes and perfect lips around his cock was enough to make Jongin whimper. It was always like this, Baekhyun bringing him almost to the edge and then right over it when he slipped a finger inside of Jongin, curling it and massaging his prostate.

It only took a few well-timed bobs of Baekhyun’s head for Jongin to arch off the bed, toes splayed and fists twisting the sheets. His husband knew him too well. He knew how to make him mewl and whine and whimper and just make sounds that could only be produced at the epitome of pleasure.

Baekhyun released him and crawled up Jongin, a sweet smile on swollen lips and kissed his forehead. “I love you, so much.” He reached down and lined up their heated dicks and grinded down on Jongin, gasping at the sudden contact. “I want to show you how much I love you,” he whispered, connecting their mouths once more, swirling his tongue into Jongin’s and eliciting a weak moan from Jongin.

Jongin moved under him, squirming and rutting against Baekhyun, slowly losing himself in the ecstasy of it all. He was so concentrated on the pressure of Baekhyun’s cock gliding over his that he didn’t even notice that Baekhyun was lubricating his fingers until he felt the substance being spread over his entrance.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and tensed in anticipation, but Baekhyun quiet coos caused his muscles to relax and he let his legs fall open as Baekhyun prepped him, slipping in another finger and stretching him.

It was sweet, the way his movements were so gentle and fluid. Jongin watched him, biting his lip and wiggling his hips as Baekhyun gently scissored his fingers and rotated them. When he heard the lid of the bottle pop open, his heart spiked and he clenched around Baekhyun’s slickened digits in anticipation.

The pressure of Baekhyun’s dick teased Jongin’s rim. He linked his legs around Baekhyun pulling him closer and forcing him inside and the sensation ripped a low keen from Jongin. He could feel the way Baekhyun throbbed and when he moaned in that low voice of his, Jongin tightened his legs around him, holding deeper, still, so he could adjust to him.

Baekhyun leaned down, placing his arms on either side of Jongin and then rested his body flush on him, taking time to make sure that Jongin’s dick was carefully arranged for the most amount of friction and gradually rolled his hips.

Jongin grasped at Baekhyun’s shoulders, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the crook of his neck while he lightly nipped and kissed at the juncture that Baekhyun loved so much.

A ragged breath turned into panting as Baekhyun found a smooth rhythm, one that both teased Jongin but also made him feel the love behind every moment. They took a moment to pass their mouths over each other and that was when Jongin tasted tears for the second time. He was so full of devotion that he could not hold back any longer.

Staring into deep brown eyes that spoke of such intense love and fondness and want and need, Jongin found himself falling all over again. It was in the way that Baekhyun half-smiled between thrusts, in the way his hands framed Jongin’s face, forcing them to make eye contact with each assailing plunge.

Baekhyun’s thumbs swiped over the apples of Jongin’s cheeks and he mumbled sweet nothings, telling Jongin that he loved him so much, that he was so perfect, so lovely, and that this moment right here was something he would never forget. He spoke of the way Jongin felt, how their bodies were made for each other, how he loved the sounds Jongin made and the way he bit his lip when he worried he was being too loud and Jongin’s heart swelled.

In this moment, their cries of unadulterated bliss melted into one another’s. Breathy moans and the whisper of skin on skin were all that could be heard. Baekhyun’s thrusts grew sporadic and Jongin clung to him, eyes screwed shut, helpless sounds leaping from his lips with each connection of their hips.

For the first time in a long time, they climaxed together, Baekhyun filling Jongin, and Jongin coating their stomachs with their releases. Baekhyun collapsed on top of Jongin, kissing him all over his face, painting him with the butterfly kisses and adoration.

Gasping, and still riding out the waves of his climax, Jongin smiled dazedly at Baekhyun and caressed his sweat drenched skin. “Wow.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun repeated.

They laid there, recuperating and gathering their thoughts and it was Jongin that spoke first breathing the quiet hush that had fallen over them. “I am the luckiest man alive.”

“No, I am,” Baekhyun challenged and kissed Jongin’s hair, smoothing it and staring deeply into his eyes. “I never want us to change, no matter what. No matter if I forget to wash the dishes or you burn dinner, just know that our love is strong and pure, and nothing will ever change that.”

“I know,” Jongin smiled. And he did know. Because not only was Baekhyun the man of his dreams but he was Baekhyun’s. They had fallen in love so effortlessly, so cleanly as if they had been made for each other and to Jongin, he thought that maybe they were.

Baekhyun was the person that made him believe in soulmates, he was the person that made him no longer feel so cynical about the world and right now, as he looked into his eyes and saw all the adoration and the love he had felt not even five minutes ago, Jongin knew it was all true. Every word that Baekhyun had said to him in their vows, every word he had said to Baekhyun. They were now each other’s and the thought of waking up tomorrow and being able to call Baekhyun his husband made his heart sing like nothing else.

As the night came to an end and Jongin and Baekhyun fell asleep in each other’s arms, one thing was for sure, if given the chance to do it all over again, without a doubt they both would do it over one thousand times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard that song and was super soft and had to write this. Kaibaek getting married is such a weakness of mine so I really hope you all enjoyed it! DOn't forget to comment and upvote, it really means the world to me! Thank you all again, you are such lovely people and I really enjoy writing for you all ^^
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
